Movie Night
by starstruk97
Summary: Just another normal movie night for the boys... right? One-Shot I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!


**Heyy just a little one shot! This is my first ever one shot, and I really just wanted to see if I was any good at writing them so I hope u enjoy!**

It was a Saturday night and for the four boys of Big Time Rush it was their weekly movie night. Logan was in the kitchen cooking some popcorn and pouring everyone a Coke, while Kendall was finishing his phone call with Jo and Carlos and James were choosing which movie to watch.

"Oh! I know, how about 'Friday the 13th'?" James exclaimed to Carlos who shivered at the title.

"You know I can't watch horrors!" Whined Carlos.

"You can watch MA15+ now though! Dude, Kendall, Logan and I have been waiting ages for you to turn 15, now that you are, you don't even want to watch one!"

"Hey! First of all, it is not my fault my mami and papi had me a year after you guys! Secondly, they scare me! I never wanted to watch MA15+ anyway! Can't we watch a comedy? Maybe 'Hot Rod' or 'White Chicks'?"

"Nope, we watched a comedy last week. Horror it is! Now we could watch 'House of Wax' or maybe "The Blaire Witch Project'." James browsed though the movies.

"James, no. I don't want to." Carlos said firmly, crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid.

"And for some reason you think that makes a difference?" James retorted rudely.

"Yes it does. Because if you play a scary movie, I'm going to go tell mama Knight on you." Carlos stuck out his tongue at James.

"You wouldn't be a tattle tale." James warned.

"Want to bet?" Carlos half stood up, as if threatening to tell.

"Let me rephrase that. I wouldn't be a tattle tale if you knew what was best for you." James threatened darkly, leaning closer to the little Latino.

"I'm not scared of you!" Carlos announced a frown on his face.

"I can change that." James lunged at Carlos, tackling him off the couch. The two landed roughly on the ground as they stared wrestling, switching places on top as they fought for dominance.

Logan glanced at the two boys rolling around on the ground and signed. This usually happened on movie night, which is exactly why he preferred to never choose the movie. The ignored the two struggling boys and resumed making the popcorn.

"Huh!" James yelled, as he finally pinned Carlos to the ground. He sat on the smallest boy's stomach, keeping his tan arms pinned to his sided with his knees. Carlos grunted and squirmed under James, but he was too big and heavy.

"Oi Logan! Want to what a horror?" James called out to the second smallest band member.

Logan not wanting to cause a fight between himself and James agreed, "Yeah,, sounds good!"

"Two against one." James smiled down at Carlos, "One more to go."

"Yo Kendall!" James yelled loudly.

Kendall came out of his and Logan's shared room, while putting his phone in his pocket, "Yeah? What's up"

"Want to watch a horror now that our little baby is old enough for MA?" James said, pinching Carlos' plump cheeks as he said 'our little baby'.

"Hells yeah! Been waiting a year for this!" Kendall fist pumped the air, a smile on his face.

"You can't complain Kendork, I've been waiting two years!" James teased

"Whatever Jamie." Kendall walked to the kitchen to help Logan bring the food and drink to the coffee table.

"3 to 1. We win!" James mocked Carlos, "Maybe next time Carlitos."

Kendall and Logan made their way to the orange couch, placing the food and drink on the table before sitting on either side to the comfy couch. Kendall raising an eyebrow at James and Carlos but didn't say anything. The boy's all rough housed a lot.

James reached over and put the DVD in, pressing play. Carlos started squirming harder.

"Come on Carlitos" James grunted as he got off the youngest band member and grabbed him, lifting his up.

"Put me down James!" Carlos cried.

"Yeah, yeah." James mumbled as he sat on the couch, placing Carlos on his lap. He was lucky he was tall and Carlos was short, because he could still see easily over Carlos head. He wrapped his hands around Carlos' waist, pinning his arms down, and body to James' chest.

"James!" Carlos whined and he squirmed, "I don't want to watch this!"

"We'll I'm making you. You've got to watch scary movie's some time, why not now?"

"I could go my whole life without watching a scary movie! And I want to do just that!"

"If you've never watched a scary movie, you a wimp and a dork."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop!" Kendall groaned, "James shut up, Carlos suck it up. The movie is starting."

***BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK***

The boys were half way through the movie; James and Kendall were loving it! They were scared, sure who wouldn't be? But they were enjoying it. Logan was scared, huddled closer to James. He closed his eyes at some points, but still wanted to know what happened next. Carlos on the other hand was petrified. His eyes were squished closed, tears had been pouring down his cheeks since 20 minutes in. Unfortunately for him, his arms were still pinned down, enabling him to cover his ears. Every time there was a loud noise or scream and would jump in James' hold and cry more.

When the movie finally finished the three older boys were saying their comments about the film.

"That movie was awesome!" James exclaimed.

"I know! Did you see when totally cut that chick up? Wicked!" Kendall joined in.

"There were so many mistakes in that movie! For starters, how can he walk fast then they can run? He just pops up everywhere. So unrealistic!" Logan rolled his eyes.

There was silence where the fourth boy usually joins in. Then they heard to whimpers and cry's.

"Carlos?" Logan asked gingerly, looking at his youngest friend, seeing the shut eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"Hey buddy," Kendall started, knelling in front of the crying kid, "You alright?" Ok, stupid question, "You know it's not real right?"

Carlos stayed silent, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Carlos? Bud?" James tried but still received silence. He realised Carlos, picked the smallest boy up and spinning him around so that he now sat facing James. James put his arms around Carlos waist once again, but didn't pin his arms.

Carlos let out a loud sob and threw his arms around James' neck, Pushing his head into James' muscular chest, tears soaking the fabric.

"There, there Carlos," James whispered into the tiny Latino's ear, "it's alright we got you. Nothing is going to hurt you." It reminded James of when they were little children. He was always comforting Carlos, who cried a lot. He was, and still is a very sensitive boy. James being the oldest, two year's older the Carlos, the youngest, always made it his duty to protect the kid, who was easily hurt. James had fought off nightmares, injuries, mean hockey jerks and an unfair number of bullies.

"I'll put him to bed. You two don't worry, I've got this." James said as he picked the child up, heading to his bedroom.

"Can… can I…" Carlos whispered, but he sounded unsure and stopped short.

"Can you what, Carlos? Don't worry, I won't judge, I've got you bro." James whispered protectively.

"Can I sleep with you?... P-lease?" Carlos cried.

"Off course!" James said lying down with Carlos on his bed, pulling the sheets up. "Carlos, nothing can get you."

"How do you know?" Carlos asked wide eyed.

"Because I won't let them. I'll always protect you Carlos. You're my little brother and my best friend. You're my little Carlitos."

Carlos' tear stopped and he smiled, feeling protected as James wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you. I love you bro."

"Love you too Carlitos. I'm sorry for forcing you to watch that movie."

"Don't be."

"Why?" James asked confused.

"Because if you hadn't, we'd be in our own separate bed right now." Carlos smiled.

**The End! Dah dah! A tiny bit of slash at the end there, but it was intended to be brotherly not slash. Like it? review! **


End file.
